Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to support mobile broadband access through improved spectral efficiency, lowered costs, and improved services using OFDMA on the downlink, SC-FDMA on the uplink, and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. These improvements may also be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies. Multiple access technologies may also be adopted in other standards, such as 5G/New Radio (NR).
In wireless communications networks, channel state information (CSI) is known channel properties of a communication link. Exchanging this information between receivers and transmitters may enable network components to adapt transmissions to current channel conditions. Such transmission adaptability is crucial for achieving reliable communication with high data rates in multi-antenna UE.
The CSI information describes how a signal propagates from the transmitter to the receiver and may further include the combined effect of scattering, fading, and power decay with distance. CSI may generally be estimated by the receiver, quantized, optionally analyzed, and then transmitted back to the transmitter. The transmitter may use the received CSI to assign network resources such as channel layers to antennas of the receiver (e.g., UE).
When current network channel capacity is insufficient to support existing users and a channel layer request of a UE, then the transmitter may “down select”. Down selection includes the assignment by the transmitter of fewer resources than requested by the receiver. The various aspects provide methods and wireless communication devices that may mitigate the resource inefficiency issues present in prior solutions. Various aspects may improve utilization of available physical resources, increase signaling reliability, and/or data transfer efficiency. This may improve the performance of certain classes of services supported by the RATs assigned to the various antennas of the UE, thereby improving the overall end user experience.